


You Can Do It.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [94]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “You can do it.”





	You Can Do It.

**94\. “You can do it.”**

* * *

“You can do it!” Kai, his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted from his positions behind Sehun and Chanyeol. 

Chen fell down as D.O., and his boyfriend Xiumin were being dragged forward by Tao, and Lay to the front of the crowd. The crowd went wild at the sight of the cutest members of Exo were forced forward to dance to Twice song Cheer.

Xiumin sent a pout towards his boyfriend but Chen ignored it to laugh with the rest of Exo, him and Baekhyun were literally falling over each other laughing. Kai was giggling growing bold to more closer until he found the perfect spot to watch his boyfriend with Luhan, 'eomma' Suho and 'appa' Kris.

“I hate you!” D.O. hissed through his mic as he got in position with Xiumin to dance.


End file.
